Saving Connor
by Deanies Pie
Summary: Life after the Awakening. Hank has lost Connor. Or has he? What secrets lie within CyberLife tower? AU set after the game. Connor was returned to Cyberlife.
1. Chapter 1

Wassup, Wassup, Wassup. This is my first Detroit: Become Human story and I am gobbling it up. I love how Hank is such a dad to Connor so I thought I would write about that but with a little twist. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

XxXxX

Hank sat at his desk looking through the ongoing deviant files. There was no stop to the violent deviants. The androids rights were passed almost a month ago. Connor had gone back to Cyber Life now that his 'Mission' was over with. Hank looked at his watch and sighed heavily and stood.

"Hank! In my office, now." Fowler stood just outside his office door before walking back in.

Hank huffed and grudgingly strode into the Captain's office. He sat heavily in a chair in front of the desk and crossed his arms. "You always got something to tell me right as I'm about to leave." He spoke briskly.

"Lieutenant. You are still on the deviant cases so when something like this pops up, I can't just pull Reed in to handle it. I know it's been hard since Connor had to be returned. But you will want to hear this Hank."

Hank stood and threw his hands up. "I don't have time for games, Fowler. Just email me the info and I will look into it tomorrow." Hank began to reach for the door but found himself stopped as Fowler spoke again.

"It's about Connor."

XxXxX

Hank's mind was screaming at him. His heart was pounding but his face remained stone hard.

"What about Connor?" Hank kept his voice firm and steady.

Fowler motioned to the chair and Hank sat down calmly. "Listen. Cyber Life tower has been abandoned and we need you to go see what they left or destroyed. I hate to do it to you but if Connor is still there, It should be you to go."

Hank ran a hand across his face in defeat and bowed his head. "Damn."

Fowler puts a folder in front of him. "Some officers are already enroute to the tower and you are gonna meet them there."

Hank took the folder and opened it. Reports and hidden documents of Cyber Life filled the folder. Hank stood and walked out of the office. He had a deep hope that Connor was there and okay.

XxXxX

Hank pulled up to the now dark tower and looked up with pain. "You better be in there, Connor."

He stepped out of his car and walked to the entrance and inside to meet the other 4 officers. Chris being one of the officers, gives Hank a small smile and opens the door for him. "After you, Lieutenant."

Hank walks inside and his heart clenches at the debris around the lobby. They had left but not before destroying. Hank picks up a paper that stated the end of Cyber Life. Something caught the Lieutenants eye and he looked a little closer. A message on the bottom had a code. As if daring him to investigate further.

Hank paid no mind to the other officers and headed up to the corporate offices. He slipped into an office and sat at the desk. The computer was on the login screen and Hank felt his fingers twitch as he looked for the keyboard.

He finds the keyboard in the top drawer and takes it out. Under the keyboard was an old photo, wrinkled and worn. He sets the keyboard down and takes the photo. His heart pounds and his mouth goes dry. The young man in the photo had short curly dark hair and was beaming at the camera.

"Connor?"

XxXxX

Chris and the three other officers split up to cover more ground and Chris goes down to the sub level labs.

He had watched Hank deteriorate back to the way he was after Cole. Connor meant a lot to him and it would break him further if Connor was destroyed too.

The elevator dings his arrival to the floor and he steps out with his gun ready with caution. "Detroit Police! If anyone is here, make yourself known!"

When it remained silent, Chris began looking through the labs and frowned at the disembodied androids lying along the examination tables. "Jesus."

He steps back until he bumps into a solid mass behind him and he turns sharply. There, in front of him was connor. His eyes were closed and his LED was a faint pulsing red. Chris poked his chest to see if he would respond but got none.

"Jesus, Connor. What did they do to you?"

XxXxX

Hank stared in shock at the photo and back at the computer. He used the login on the desk to access the CyberLife software and looked for anything out of the ordinary.

A file in the corner of the screen had a lock on it and Hank gave a little smirk. "Gotcha."

He clicked it and a screen popped up asking him for a code. He looked around the desk but found no potential code. He sat thinking for a minute before remembering.

Hank jumped up and ran back down to the lobby and searched for the paper from before. When he found it, he headed back upstairs quickly. As he sat back down at the desk, Hank was trying to catch his breath. He pulled up the screen again and typed the code.

Pictures and videos popped up as well as an Android file. Hank recognized one of the head scientists of CyberLife in a photo with a little boy who looked remarkably like Connor.

"What the hell.." Hank muttered as he scrolled through the photos following the boys life until it ended at what he thought was Connor.

Hank clicked on one of the video's and hit play. "If you have found these files, I am dead. I have a few confessions to make."

XxXxX

 **OOf. Hank is shook. What do you think this dude is up to? What does he have to do with Connor? Discover the mystery and drop a comment and let me know what you think. More to come.** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I am the writer sent by . HA just kidding. I'm so deviant.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but myself.

XxXxX

Chris takes a step back and examines the android. His eyes catch a similar red light on a wall behind Connor. He steps past Connor and examines the door. The officer he came up with was now behind him, drawn to Chris's commotion.

Chris places his finger against the red light on the wall and a shrill alarm sounds. Chris feels a hand on his shoulder and is thrown back, away from the wall. He looks up and his eyes widen.

Connor stood between him and the door glaring down at the officer. Connor looked hostile and not like how Chris knew him.

"Connor… It's me, Chris." Chris held up his hands in surrender and motioned for the other officer to do the same.

What was behind that door? Chris couldn't help looking towards the secret door in wonder and fright. Whatever it was must be really fucking important.

XxXxX

Hank stared at the computer screen. "If you have found these files, I am dead. I have a few confessions to make."

Hank looks at the photo in the desk that he discovered and his heart ached. He never knew how much he missed Connor until Fowler called him into his office. This Connor looked young and vibrant, full of life and not some robot human. He just looked human.

"My name is Boris Richter. I was born in a small town in Germany. I went to Stanford to study engineering and science. I met my late wife in Germany and had my dear son in Germany. Connor Richter. My greatest creation. You may recognize him as the RK 800 model."

The Connor that he was aware of popped up on the screen. The RK 800 model. Hank shook his emotions away and continued the video.

"In the summer of 2036, Connor had just celebrated his 19th birthday and was attending Stanford. He never knew what his end goal would be." Boris pauses in thought before continuing. "An android went rogue in my lab. Connor was only there because I asked him to visit. I had stepped out when he arrived."

Hank watches as the scientist runs a hand over his face and looks behind him at something just out of view from the camera.

"The android blew up my lab. Killed 50 people. Connor was almost one of them. Think he would be killed? No. I wouldn't allow it. It was my fault. I kept Connor alive but he was in a coma. He has been in a coma for the past two years. I created RK 800 off the image of my son. Designed to track and destroy deviants. A twisted sort of justice." The old scientist laughs and bows his head. "CyberLife has taken over. I won't let them have Connor. Not my boy. I will die before that happens. It's up to you now. Find my lab. Find RK 800. Tell him th--"

The video stops and Hank growls in frustration. "Damnit."

XxXxX

Chris stands and watches the android cautiously. "Connor, we are friends. We are not here to harm you. Hank is here as well. You remember Hank?" Chris watched the androids eyes for any recognition but found none.

The other officer raises his gun to point at Connor and steps ahead of Chris. "Hands up. Step away from the door, now!" Connors attention turns to the officer.

Connor steps forward and Chris sees the officer's finger tighten on the trigger. "No!" Chris pulls the officers arm down as the shot is lodged in the wall beside the android.

Chris looks at Connor and sees his LED pulse red and sees the anger in his eyes. Chris backs away. "Connor, We didn't mean to shoot at you. It was just a mistake." His voice shook as he tried to reason with the android.

Chris and the other officer back toward the way they came and make a dash for the stairs.

The android does not follow and goes back to stand next to the door.

XxXxX

Hank pulls out the drawers and flips through the files. He needed to know what to tell the android guard. Just as he pulls out the last drawer, Chris and the officer run in breathing heavily from their hurried escape.

Chris gulps in air and points toward the stairs. "Con.. Connor.. In the lab.."

Hank curses under his breath and takes the phone out of his pocket. He calls in for backup and rescue squads to meet at the Tower.

XxXxX

It takes 20 minutes for all the squads to show up and an extensive search is ordered on the tower. Reporters gathered outside the police barricade and spout useless questions but Hank paid no mind. He took Chris and made him show him to the lab that him and the other officer had seen the RK 800 model.

Hank walks around the dark lab and takes in the android scraps on the floor and the broken androids lying on cold metal tables. Their LED's had no color.

Chris walks to the door and the android and calls up a rescue team. Chris looks at Hank and puts the walkie talkie away. "What do we do now lieutenant?"

Hank walks up to the android and reaches a hand up to put it on the androids chest. "Connor.." The android looks at Hank and Hank feels a stimulated flutter under his hand. "I found you, Connor. I found where you are and I need your help to get to you." The android makes no move and Hank moves his hand to the androids cheek. "I'm sorry."

The android frowns and Hank presses a finger to the LED, sending the android into rest mode instantly. Hank steps back as the android collapses and moves toward the door.

Hank looks at the door and places a hand in the center of it.

"The rescue team is on the way up, Lieutenant." Chris steps over the android and joins Hank at the door. "What's in there?"

Hank did not answer as he prepared himself of what he might see inside.

XxXxX

The rescue team arrives moments later and begin trying to bust into the door. It takes close to an hour before they finally make a passageway into the room. Hank pushes the men away and enter first.

His breath catches in his lungs as he takes in the room. Machines and monitors everywhere with wires leading to one thing.

"Connor…"

XxXxX

 **Hehehe I am in love with this. Also I wrote this on 3 hours of sleep so whoop whoop. Drop a comment and tell me what yall think is gonna happen with Connor and Hank.**

 **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Hello, Hello. My lovely readers. I have gotten some beautiful comments and theories. Lets see what will happen now, shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing!

XxXxX

Hank stared at the body of the young man in front of him and everything else around him ceased. This boy was someone's son. He was a miracle to have survived months after the awakening.

The rescue team moved past Hank and tended to Connor on the hospital bed. "We got a guy in here. BP is 100/65 and pulse is a steady 80. He is on a vent and is hooked to about 5 different things."

Hank listened to the rescue worker naming off vitals and examining Connor fully. Hank walked up to the bed and held Connor's limp warm hand. He felt so alive it made Hank wanna cry. This all seemed like a dream and touching Connor made it more real.

The area was flooded with medical personnel and their supplies as they began to transfer Connor to the gurney, unhooking all the machine and prepared to manually keep him alive.

As soon as the vent was removed, the medics inserted a temporary bag to breathe for him.

Hank wouldn't release Connor's hand and leaned down to him. "You stay with me. You don't know me yet but I'm gonna take care of you."

Hank reluctantly let go as they moved out to transfer the young man to the hospital for better care.

XxXxX

Hank sat in the family room at the local hospital. He had been waiting for 4 hours as they ran all the necessary tests.

Fowler had tried to call 5 times in the last 3 hours and almost a dozen angry messages. Hank did not feel like dealing with work or any of Fowler's crap. 2 well dressed men went up to the nurse area across from the room where Hank was.

The men peaked Hank's interest and he began listening to what they were saying to the nurse.

"We were told a young man was brought in from CyberLife tower. We are under strict orders to transfer him to the new Headquarters for further evaluation. Whenever he is ready for transport you can let us know."

Hank seethed where he sat as he listened to the men and stood calmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You ain't taking that kid nowhere." Hank stood his ground to the two men and crossed his arms.

The men looked at Hank uninterested and turned back to the nurse and slipping in their card. "Call us."

The men left without another glance toward Hank.

Hank went up to the nurses window and shakes his head to clear the anger. "Has there been any word on Connor?"

The nurse looks at Hank and smiles sweetly. "They just got him back to his room. I can take you back, lieutenant. CyberLife has no jurisdiction on him so you don't need to worry. Mr. Richter was executed by his fellow scientists at CyberLife. Connor is much safer away from that company.

XxXxX

Hank walks into the room that held the young man and paused for a moment. Taking in the flushed skin, messy hair, and twitch of his fingers.

Hank moves to the bed and takes Connor's hand. He places his free hand on the boys forehead and frowns. "You feel a little warm, buddy." He sits in a chair near the bed and places a hand on Connor's chest. The warm flutter brings a strange joy to Hank that he could only compare to the first time he saw Cole.

A doctor walks into the room and his eyes move to Hank. "Ah, Lieutenant Anderson. I figured you would come see him. He is remarkable. Although, we are unsure of why he remains in a coma."

Hank ignored the doctors rambling and focused on the young man in the bed. Hank brings Connor's knuckles to his lips and squeezed the hand. "Come back to me.."

XxXxX

Hank sipped the hot coffee in his hands and looked out the lobby window. It was a rainy day with dark clouds blocking out the blue sky.

It had been a long two days and so much had happened. The detective didn't know what to think of it all. Hank pulls himself up out of the chair he sat in and discarded the now empty cup.

He finds himself making his way back to the room and stops when he hears whispering among the nurses.

" _I heard the doctor place a pick up to take the Richter guy to a special facility. Since he has no family and all."_ Hank frowns and his fists clench. Over my dead body.

XxXxX

The android reboots in the dark. He sits up and looks around as if analysing his surroundings. His eyes stop on the now broken door and his LED pulses red.

The android gets to his feet and begins his walk out of the tower.

He hacks cybernetically into hospital databases and almost instantly finds his mission. The android treks to the hospital where an angry lieutenant and an unconscious connor awaited.

XxXxX

Hank closes Connor's door as soon as he enters the room. The nurses confessions putting a coldness in him and he found himself looking at his kid.

Connor looked peaceful, besides the tube in his mouth and nose. Hank sat in his spot beside the bed and took Connor's hand into his own. He reached up and brushed a strand of Connor's unruly hair back off his forehead.

"You need a haircut, kiddo." He chuckles to himself before continuing. "I keep forgetting you technically don't know who I am. You will though. You just gotta wake up first."

Hank found himself examining Connor. All the scars, freckles, and hairs. It was all so human. Hank felt an overwhelming need to protect Connor and with that feeling came a horrible knot in his stomach, seeing Connor the way he was now. Being forced fed through a tube and aided in his breathing.

A finger in Hanks hand twitched. Hank looked down in shock and smiled when the finger moved again, this time joined by another finger.

Hank looked back at Connor and nearly fell back in fright as bright brown eyes stared at the ceiling. A look of panic on the young man's face as he began to choke on the tube.

"Nurse!"

XxXxX

 **OMG so much is happening. Connor is waking up? What is the androids purpose with Connor? What will Hank do about the doctors intentions? We shall see. Drop a comment if you are enjoying the story!** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so tired while posting this. But I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all the good reviews and theories. I hope to hear more. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

XxXxX

Connor was laying in a patch of grass. The sun shining down on him. He felt so at peace and that nothing could hurt him. A shadow crosses over him and he opens his eyes.

Boris Richter stood in front of him with a gentle smile on his face. "Son."

Connor stood up quickly and engulfed his father in a hug. He had been alone for so long. "Dad. What? How? What is going on?"

Tears threatened to fall as Connor stepped back to look at his dad. Boris laid a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'm dead, son. But you aren't. It's time to wake up, Connor."

Connor was about to object when the world around him darkened and began to melt away. His dad was fading away too and Connor reached out to stop him but his hands went right through. "No! Dad!"

Suddenly, the ground gave way, sending Connor into a black hole.

Connor opened his eyes and found white. Everything was white. Ceiling? Connor let his eyes wander around and began to try and take a breath. Wait. He can't.

As if on cue, Connor's eyes widen and he chokes. He reaches a hand up but is stopped. What the hell? Connor looks into the face of an older man with longish white hair white beard.

The world began to darken again as more people flooded the room. Before the world disappeared altogether, Connor thought he could hear someone calling his name.

XxXxX

Hank watched helplessly as doctors tried to calm a struggling Connor.

"Connor! You need to calm down, son!" Hank tried to get Connor to hear him over the frantic medical staff. Hank watched as Connor closed his eyes and he was forced out of the room.

"Shit!" Hank slammed a palm against the wall and then laid his forehead against the cool cement.

Fowler watched from the waiting area for a moment before going up to his old friend. "Hank. You can't get attached to the kid. You know that. He is apart of something bigger than either of us."

Hank looked at Fowler with a cold look. "You expect me to just give him up? He is an innocent kid! I'm not letting them turn him into a lab rat." Hank was about to chew him out more when he saw a familiar face coming down the hall. "What the.."

RK 800 was walking toward him and Fowler with determination. Fowler turns around at Hank's remark and puts a hand where his gun is.

The android stops in front of them and looks between the two men. "I am here to retrieve my master's son. Where is Connor?"

Hank would have laughed any other time but things were getting too serious. Master's son? The sick fuck modeled an android to look like his son and had him call him master? Hank scowled.

"You aren't the android I worked with. Where did the android I worked with go?" Hank made himself look tougher and stood his ground. The android looked him up and down and smiled.

"Lieutenant. My Predecessor was unfortunately shut down. I was only made to guard the room where my master's son resided in. I must return to my mission."

Hank scowled at the confession. Of course CyberLife would discard his Connor. In their eyes, Connor was broken and needed to be discarded. He mourned his android son and shook his head sadly.

"He needs to stay here. The doctor's are caring for him now. You don't have to stay guard anymore. He is safe." Hank turned back to the room.

The android seemed to contemplate the information given to him. His LED pulsed yellow before returning to blue. "I am sorry Lieutenant. I must stay to protect the boy. Please do not stand in my way."

Hank swallowed thickly and looked to Fowler for back up. Fowler raised an eyebrow at the android. "Well RK 800, we would like to be able to visit Connor. We mean him no harm and you can stay to see that he is protected." Fowler took the lead in confronting the android and they awaited the androids response.

"I'm sorry. You are not in my programming to allow in. Thank you." The android moved past them and stood beside the door.

Hank swore loudly and looked to Fowler furiously. "What the hell do we do now?"

XxXxX

Connor opened his mouth weakly as the nurse fed him a few ice chips. The cold soothed his aching throat. He looked up at the older lady and swallowed. "My dad.. Where's my dad?"

His voice was still rough from the tube in his throat. The tube in his nose stayed until he became strong enough to handle food and the inflammation in his throat died down.

The nurse looked at him sympathetically and smiled. "He isn't here, honey." She set the cup down and went to leave the room.

Connor looked around and his eyes welled up with tears. He had to draw attention. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He looked to the side table and raised a hand. He takes a deep breath and pushes it over forcefully.

The crash scared Connor and his heart monitored signalled his distress. Maybe this was a little much.

Suddenly the door opens and a man stands in the doorway. Another man was holding him back and Connor did not understand why. The man's LED caught his eye. An android. Dad did this. "Hey! It's okay. Let him in. Please." His voice was weak and scratchy.

A cough itched at the back of his throat. He reached out for his cup before remembering he knocked the table over.

The androids LED went from red to yellow to blue. "Yes, Connor." The androids arm drops and Hank rushes in and stops suddenly.

"Ugh.. I'm Hank. I work for the Detroit police. I was there when they found you. How… are you?" Hank hated to be awkward but he fought every fiber in his being not to rush to the boy he had thought of as a son.

Connor studied the man and looked to the fallen ice chips. "Can I get more ice chips?" He asked softly.

Hank moved. "Oh. Yea. Sure." He presses Connor's call light and sat in a seat beside the bed. "I still can't believe all this." He watched Connor frown.

"I don't understand? What happened?" Connor fiddled with the sheets.

Hank sighed and looked for the right response. "A lot. You have been asleep for a while, kiddo." Hank watched Connor start to breathe heavily."

"Where is my dad?" Connor searched the man's face, which only aided in his panic.

"I'm sorry. He's dead, Connor."

XxXxX

 **I feel like this was a slower chapter but it will pick up. The men from before will return for Human!Connor. Can Android!Connor protect him for long? What is Hank gonna do with a distant and angsty young adult? Daddy!Hank to come. If you are enjoying the story, drop a comment and let me know your theories. Had some good ones so far.** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


End file.
